Love is Forever
by trunkslover1
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta get together. A classic threeyear peice that has been overdone, but obviously we still love reading them!
1. Default Chapter

****

Love is Forever

by: Trunkslover1

Disclamer- I no own DBZ. No sue! No sue!

Vegeta walked into the kitchen after two days of traning. "Woman!" "What?" Bulma said, sadly walking into the kitchen. "Where is my sandwich?" "Oh... I didn't make you one today." She stated absent-mindedly and walked out of the room. "Woman!" "What? Oh sorry Vegeta." She had thought about Yamcha all morning.

"What did that weak human dump you again?" She glared at him with a pained face. "Yes he did, okay?" "Fine." Vegeta knew exsactly what was coming next. She would start talking to him about what happened and then she would tell him/herself she wouldn't get dumped like that again. But for some reason that didn't happen. _Not like I care anyway._ He thought.

That night he was coming in and he heard crying he knew he couldn't go to sleep with that raket and so he went up to her room. "Why are you making so much nosie, woman?" He said, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice. "Nothing you would know." Bulma said lightly. "Well at least you could shut up that annoying noise." He said sitting down on her bed. She sat up too. 

They just sat there not bothering to make eye contact. Just then Bulma fell onto Vegeta's chest. He didn't know what to do. He felt he cheeks turn red. THen he relized he was a little attracted to her. He put his arms around her and rocked her gently. "Vegeta, why are men such jerks?" "He probly was feeling not in control." She cried a little more and then silently fell asleep and so did he. Vegeta woke up the next day and relized what he had done.

How could he be that weak? To go to sleep holding a woman? And if that wasn't enough he had this feeling inside of him that he wasn't used to. So he silently laid her down and went out. This would take a lot of training to get out of his head. So he trained for a day. After he came out he went once again to the kitchen to get his sandwitch.

Bulma heard a sound and relized that Vegeta was inside. She decided to go talk to him about the other night. Why was she feeling guilty? It wasn't like they did anything. "Hey Vegeta." Vegeta felt a chill go down his back. He turned around to see her beautiful face. _What am I doing? I don't believe I am falling for this woman!_ _Weak that's all she makes me weak_! He thought. 

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This is getting boring but if you send me 5 reveiws I think I might write again!

~Trunkslover1

****


	2. Love is Forever~Ch 2

****

**

Love is Forever : Ch.2

**

Author's Note: I know this didn't start off as a song fic but...well now it is!

Right... And-

Disclaimer- Hey! You know the drill. I don't own DBZ or " Now I'm a Believer" Sung by The Monkeys and Smash Mouth.

Bulma walked into the room. "Hello Monkey-breath. We were invited to a party and you are going to it and behaving or else." Vegeta grunted and walked out. ' Arrogant Vegatable Head,' she thought. 

Bulma looked in the mirror. She had on a black/silver dress that cascaded down to her ankles. The back was open except for the 5 strings that crisscrossed over her skin. The neck was square and the dress itself was a little tight. "Ha! Take that Yamcha." She giggled it was the annual party and she had heard Yamcha was dumped by a girl. She slowly and daintily walked down the steps.

"Ready Vegeta?" Vegeta turned and the sight he beheld took his breath away. "B..Be.. Bea...fine." " Okay. Ground rules, no eating, no destroying people, no threats. Just don't talk at all or I will take away the gravity chamber." " Fine." She took his arm and he blushed slightly. She smiled. "Let's go."

After about an hour Bulma was talking to a man who seemed to be so self absorbed that it wasn't even funny. (TL1: Maybe even more than Veggiehead! : 0 Not possible!) Vegeta looked over and nonchalantly walked over to Bulma and stuck out his elbow. "Vegeta?" She lightly took his arm and walked off. He suddenly was like a new person. Vegeta took her and headed to the dance floor. After that night they were both changed. 

The next morning Bulma woke up and walked downstairs and headed to the stove when she felt Vegeta's arm go around her waist and his breath on her neck. He turned her around and kissed her softly. "I'm done fighting my feelings for you Bulma. I..." She pressed her finger to his lips and she kissed him. "Me too." 

~I thought love was only true in fairytales,  
Meant for someone else but not for me.  
Love was out to get me,  
That's the way it seemed.  
Disappointment haunted on my dreams. 

Then I saw her face!   
Now I'm a believer!   
Not a trace of doubt in my mind!   
I'm in love! OOOOOOO!   
I'm a believer!   
I couldn't leave her if I tried. 

I thought love was more or less a givin' thing.   
The more I gave the less I got. Oh yeah!   
What's the use of tryin'?   
All you get is pain.   
When I wanted sunshine I got rain. 

Then I saw her face!   
Now I'm a believer!   
Not a trace of doubt in my mind!   
I'm in love! OOOOOOO!   
I'm a believer!   
I couldn't leave her if I tried. 

What's the use of tryin'?  
All you get is pain.   
When I wanted sunshine I GOT RAIN!

Then I saw her face!   
Now I'm a believer!   
Not a trace of doubt in my mind!   
I'm in love! OOOOOOO!   
I'm a believer!   
I couldn't leave her if I tried.

THEN I SAW HER FACE!   
NOW I'M A BELIEVER!   
NOT A TRACE OF DOUBT IN MY MIND!   
NOW I'M A BELIEVER! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! 

Now I'm a believer!   
THEN I SAW HER FACE!   
Now I'm a believer!   
Not a trace!   
Of doubt in my mind!   
I'm a believer!~

*lemon*

~fin!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There peeps! Please review and I will start another whose line if I get enough of that too.

~trunkslover1


End file.
